Changed
by strent23
Summary: In this story, Lee starts off in a wonderful mood that morning. He had anticipated his plans with Amanda that evening, but then something happens to change his whole mood and attitude. And throws off the rest of his day.


**Changed**

 **Written by Samella Trent**

 **Author's Note:** Originally published in _Scarecrow and Mrs. King 35_ _th_ _Anniversary Fanzine: Service in Shadows, 2018._

 **Definitely an AU story, takes place somewhere near the end of season three. In this AU, Lee and Amanda are dating for sure, perhaps just starting to date. No one knows about their relationship, not a secret per say, but not openly saying anything to anyone either.**

 **Lee started off in a wonderful mood that morning. He had anticipated his plans with Amanda that evening, but then something happened to change his attitude.**

 **Grocery Store**

Lee stood in the line at the grocery store, with two bottles of gin and tonic in his basket, along with an array of snacks; cheese, crackers, chips, and dip. This wasn't how he'd wanted this evening to turn out. He'd planned on a nice dinner for two, but sometimes, plans change.

 _Damn, could this line be any longer?_ Lee thought to himself as he pushed his basket forward with his foot. He was the last person in line, and there were about ten people ahead of him. A look to his right revealed that there was only one other register open and it was about as long as his, so it didn't make any sense to move. Well, no sense grumbling, it wasn't going to make the line move any quicker. At least that's what Amanda would say. _Amanda!_ _Hmpf!_

Instead of grousing some more, he grabbed a magazine off the shelf and began skimming through it as he waited for his turn to come up. Amanda was always reading something; anything from fashion magazines, to the _Times_ , _The Washington Post_ , anything she could do to keep up-to-date. And if she wasn't reading a magazine, she was engrossed in some book or another. From time to time, she did peruse one of her mother's romance novels. But he couldn't complain about that, one or two of those books had been quite helpful to them in a case or two, like _Loves Fatal Flaw_.

 _Amanda!_ Lee almost grunted her name out loud, but he remembered where he was. It was because of her that he was in this foul mood, to begin with. Well, that wasn't completely true. It all started when he went to work out at his club before going to the Agency.

 **Flashback**

 _Lee completed several rounds of exercise on the treadmill, did several laps in the pool, showered, then was headed out of the club when he ran into an old colleague, Richard Bloom. With his bag in one hand, he moved quickly across the tile floor towards the front door. He was thinking about his plans with Amanda that night, his head slightly down when suddenly, he slammed smack against another person's chest._

" _Hey watch where you're going," a male voice demanded._

" _I'm so sorry," Lee said, as he pulled his body up and he moved back, recognition set in. "Hey, Bloom!"_

" _Stetson! I haven't seen you in a while."_

" _Yes, it has been a while."_

" _What's got you so preoccupied?"_

 _Lee's thoughts immediately went back to Amanda, but out loud Lee said, "Oh nothing, just work."_

" _Work? You've got to be kidding me. I'm sure you're cooking up an evening with someone; Toni or Candi."_

" _No, don't have anything planned with either of them," Lee replied honestly._

" _But, you do have plans with someone," Richard prompted further. "The great Scarecrow is always going out with some woman, who is she, a tall blonde perhaps? A short redhead maybe?"_

 _Lee had plans with Amanda at his place, but he wasn't about to share that with Richard. It wasn't as though he was hiding his relationship with Amanda; it was just that things were different with Amanda. In general, Amanda was different. "Just going home after work, will pick up some take-out on the way, then watch something." All true, he just kept Amanda's name out of it._

" _Sounds boring to me. Not your typical evening on a Friday night. I'm going over to this new club after work, why don't you meet me there?"_

" _Nah, thanks. It's been a long week at work, and I need some downtime."_

 _Richard gave Lee a look. "You've certainly changed. If you change your mind, just give me a call. My number is the same, or you can just meet me there. The club is over on 35th and Main."_

 _Yeah, his number was the same alright, always looking to have a good time._ Lee mused to himself.

Lee replaced the magazine on the shelf; the line moved up some, about eight more people to go. Damn!

After that conversation, Lee went to work, but on the way there, he'd thought back to what Richard said about him, that he'd changed, that he was boring. And the more he thought about what he said; the more his mood changed. By the time, he made it to work and was sitting in the Q-bureau, he was frostier than Old Man Winter himself. _Changed?_ _He was the same old Scarecrow._

He'd managed to beat Amanda to work that morning, so when she walked in with a cheery hello, he met her with a surly reply.

She'd arched an eyebrow at him but did not comment. By the time their lunch hour arrived, she looked as though she'd been about ready to toss the computer at his head, but instead, she left the office and went out for lunch. Since they'd become more involved, they frequently ate lunch together. But, she could read him pretty well, so she thought better of asking about lunch.

By the end of the day, Amanda asked him several times whether something was wrong and if she'd done something to make him upset. His only reply was "no, nothing."

"Are we still on for dinner?" Amanda asked at one point.

"Sure," Lee replied, but his mood hadn't diminished, if anything, it had gotten worse. Every time Amanda asked him a question, his reply was less than cordial. Even to his way of thinking; he was ridiculous in his behavior towards her. But it seemed, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help it.

By five o'clock, Amanda finally couldn't stand his behavior any longer and told him in no uncertain terms. She'd stood up, gathered her stuff and headed towards the door. "Lee, I don't know what's gotten into you today. I've been patient with you all day. I wish you would talk to me, but if you don't want to, that's okay. But I refuse to come over tonight, if this is how you're going to behave all night. It's one thing to put up with this at work, but it's another thing to deal with during my free time. I was looking forward to tonight, but…" She'd opened the door and turned back and said, "I'll talk to you later." And with that, she walked out of the office.

Lee stood up and started towards the door, but instead of going after her, he remained at work a little longer and then resigned himself to going home alone.

Finally, it was almost his turn in line.

Changed? Yes, he'd changed. Who wouldn't change with Amanda around, with her positive attitude, her bubbly and friendly personality? He never had a chance.

"Hey, don't I know you?" A squeaky voice from behind him asked.

Lee turned around to find a familiar face, brunette, about 5' 6". He couldn't remember her name, but he was pretty sure they'd been horizontal at least once or twice.

"Hi," Lee smiled and replied.

"Cheryl, don't you remember me? We went out a couple of times, well, I wouldn't exactly say we went out, but we did go by my place a few times. I'm a stewardess for United."

Oh, now he remembered her. "Yeah, I remember you," he said almost sheepishly.

"Well, fancy meeting you here. What are you doing tonight?"

"Oh, I—"

"Next!" The cashier bellowed and caused Lee to move up in line.

"Well, maybe you can come by my place? It's been a while since we've, you know gotten together."

Yeah, it was a while since he'd gotten together with anyone. His relationship, right now with Amanda wasn't physical, but it was nonetheless perhaps, the best thing that ever happened to him. Amanda's face flashed immediately in his mind. _Amanda! His Amanda!_ He'd behaved rather badly earlier; if he hadn't, he'd be with her right now. Here he was in this store, in this God-forsaken line with this woman hitting on him. _Well, Stetson, whose fault was that anyway?_ Lee asked himself.

"Hello?" Cheryl's voice reminded him of her presence behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you'd like to get together…"

Maybe it wasn't too late, he could call her from a pay phone, or maybe he could just swing by her house. "I'm sorry, but I think I have plans."

"Darn, maybe some other time."

"No, I don't think so, you see I have changed, and it is for the better."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, I've got someplace to be." Lee quickly paid for his items, grabbed his bag and nearly sprinted out the door.

 **Amanda's House**

Amanda sat on the couch with a book in her hands, as she tried to erase the bad day and consequently, the bad mood she was now in. Her family was out for the evening, to the movies. She'd fixed herself a quick and simple meal, and now she was attempting for the hundredth time to read the same chapter she started when she sat down. But no matter how hard she tried to focus on the words, she couldn't. Her mind kept straying to Lee and his boorish behavior at work earlier in the day. Lee's mood had become so rotten; she'd eventually stood up and left work and went for a short drive before she went home.

Finally, she closed the book, sat back and leaned her body entirely against the couch. She just didn't understand it; their day before was awesome. The night before, they'd talked on the phone and that morning, they'd even spoke before he went to work out. It was becoming trickier to explain to her mother the late night and early morning talks supposedly to her supervisor. Her stories were growing more and more outlandish by the moment. So far, she and Lee hadn't decided just how public they wanted to be.

Today, she wanted to help Lee, but he wouldn't let her. She would've even understood if he'd merely said that he wanted to be alone. Instead, his mood only seemed to become blacker by the moment, and he behaved as though she was responsible for what set him off. Oh well! Amanda thought to herself as she closed her eyes and attempted to let her thoughts float to something else. Her eyes were closed only a few minutes when she heard a soft knock on her back door. Without even having to look, she knew who would be on the other side of the door. Amanda sat up but didn't get up immediately. When there was a second knock, she stood up slowly and walked towards the back door. She opened it a crack and stood between the door frame and the door.

"Lee!" Amanda said quietly, yet firmly.

"Amanda," Lee began hesitantly.

"Yes, what is it, Lee?"

"Hmm, are you alone?"

"Yes, I'm alone."

"Can I come in?" Lee stepped further towards Amanda, but kept one hand behind his back.

Amanda hesitated for a moment before she said, "Well, that depends on which kind of bear you are tonight."

Lee shook his head in confusion and queried, "What kind of bear?"

"A grumpy bear or a cuddly bear," Amanda said.

"Neither," Lee returned.

Amanda gave Lee a look of confusion. In spite of herself, Amanda's face lit up into a gigantic smile, when Lee pulled out two Panda bears nestled together with a heart between them, a bouquet of flowers inside the heart. Amanda reached out and took the items from Lee.

"Amanda, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to be such a jerk today. I started off in a good mood, and then I saw someone that reminded me, well that made me think about my past and the type of person I used to be. But Amanda, it's my present and my future that I want to concentrate on right now."

"Lee it's okay, this time," Amanda replied as she reached out and took Lee's hand in her free hand. "Yes, you can come in." Together they walked into the den.

 **Outside of Amanda's House**

That silver sports car was parked outside again, just across the street from their house, in the same spot she'd seen it in once before. Dotty and the boys were just up the street from the house when she saw Amanda and a rather tall handsome looking man step into 'THAT' sports car. "Well, well, well Amanda Jean," Dotty said half to herself.

"What did you say, Grandma?" Philip asked from the back seat of the station wagon.

"Oh, nothing." _Hmmm!_ Dotty thought to herself. He was certainly a handsome devil. She'd only caught a glimpse, but she noticed his hand on the small of Amanda's back as he held the door open for Amanda and the look of admiration on his face as he closed it. Just wait until I talk to her or maybe she would just wait and see. "Boys, I'm not sure what time your mother will be home tonight."

"Grandma, didn't Mom already say she would be working late?" Jamie reminded her.

"Yeah, that's right, she did, didn't she?"

"Head on inside and get ready for bed," Dotty said, her thoughts still distracted somewhat.

"But Grandma, it's Friday night, there's no school tomorrow," Jamie said.

"Oh, that's right. In any event, let's get in the house."

 **Lee's Car: In Front of Lee's Apartment**

Amanda held onto the takeout food that she and Lee picked up on their way to his apartment. Lee had just put the car in park. She reached out and touched his hand with her free hand.

"Lee, why did it bother you so much that your colleague said you changed?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's because…," Lee started, but wasn't sure whether or not he should tell Amanda the truth.

"Was it because you think I changed you?" Amanda asked quietly.

"I guess," he replied honestly, yet hesitantly. _Of course, Amanda knew. She always knew._ Lee thought to himself.

Amanda caressed his hand. "You know change can be a good thing." Amanda's response was more of a statement than a question. "I've definitely changed since I've met you. Before you came into my life, I wouldn't have thought to do half of the things I've done."

"Yes, but some of those things were dangerous, and you were in harm's way," Lee said.

"But Lee, you always keep me safe." She reminded him.

Lee smiled. "Oh, Amanda!"

"Trusting your heart can be dangerous also. See how well you've done with listening to your heart?" Amanda said.

"Only because of you," Lee reached up and touched Amanda's cheek. "I feel the same way, that it's only because of you that I've changed." Lee continued.

"So, I guess we're even," Amanda replied as they sat there for a moment letting each other's words sink in before Lee got out of the car and walked over to Amanda's side and opened the door.

The End


End file.
